Heartless
by Miisao-sama
Summary: Lo tenía todo: Trabajo, casa, novia, amigos... ¿Cómo la aparición de una sola persona, podría destruir todo lo que él reconocía como vida? Fanfic con un poco de hetero, pero mayoritariamente HxK YAOI :)
1. El extraño misterioso

Hola? Si, no he muerto… Hace unos días me re encontré con este fic que ni siquiera me acordaba que había escrito... Me he motivado a seguir escribiendo este fic, aunque esto no significa que podré continuar las otras, depende del tiempo…

Espero les guste la historia, la verdad no sé de donde salió pero creo que es preciso que me despida del fan ficción con esta historia.

Hiba a subirla en un solo capítulo, pero la cosa cobro vida y se hizo una historia larga xd ojala no se aburran de leer…no es mucho pero cuando releí esto, personalmente, confieso que coincide con algunas situaciones de mi vida, no son iguales pero me pasaron y wow ¡ me dio miedo! Xd es como si hubiera escrito lo que me iba a pasar…ok, no,…pero algo parecido xd.

Ah y claro, esto se trata de un fic yaoi…si yaoi, que les quede claro. Aunque al principio no lo parezca pero lo será así que quedan advertidos nn!

Sin más demoras les dejo el primer capítulo: )

-.-.-.-.-

Heartless

If home is where the heart is…where do you go when you don't have any heart?

Iniciado: 23 de enero, 2011

Un pelirrojo suspiró cansadamente luego de haber terminado las últimas hojas de lo que sería una de sus publicaciones más importantes para poder obtener un acenso en su editorial. Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo; A su edad ya se había independizado y ahora se mantenía en un trabajo estable como editor de una revista, aunque ahora se esforzaba en que sus historias de amor fueran publicados en una de las revistas más leídas de la ciudad.

Sus verdes ojos recorrieron rápidamente las letras que había escrito tratando de asegurarse que no hubiera ningún error, todo tenía que estar perfecto para pasado mañana, cuando convencería a sus superiores de que publicasen sus escritos. Realmente no le encontraba ningún error.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, apoyándose en el espaldar de su asiento en su sala de estudios, o 'biblioteca' como soñaba con decirle algún día. A decir verdad, su casa era enorme, espaciosa y lujosa como para que una familia viviera allí. Cosa que nuestro pelirrojo no tenia y a pesar de que tenía tres cuartos para huéspedes en su hogar, no tenía a nadie a quien invitar, o más bien, a nadie que le interesara.

Llevaba una vida bastante normal, como cualquier joven adulto; con una novia, amigos, trabajo…vida. Pero siempre sentía que algo le faltaba, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera. Podría tenerlo todo pero la verdad su vida le parecía aburrida, sin ninguna emoción que le hiciera vibrar…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió el timbre de su puerta e instintivamente miro a un reloj en su pared que apuntaba las 11 de la noche. Frunció el seño preguntándose quién se le ocurriría visitarlo a estas horas.

Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y camino por su casa, paseando por una gran sala hasta la puerta principal abriéndola con un poco de cuidado y desconfianza que pronto reemplazo con un ligero sentimiento de incomodidad al ver a su novia enfrente de él.

– ¡Suichi! – Su novia se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazó cálidamente, sin dejarle otra opción que contestar al gesto. – Disculpa por venir a esta hora – susurró. Su nombre era Maya y había sido novia de nuestro pelirrojo desde la secundaria.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, llamado Kurama separándose de los brazos de la chica – No son horas para hacer visitas ¿sabes? – Fingió reír aunque en su interior no tenía mucho humor en esos momentos; ¿La chica acababa de interrumpirlo mientras él estaba descansando luego de escribir tanto!...Pero ella no sabía.

La chica de cabellos cafés lo miró con cariño – Lo sé, ¡pero yo sólo quería verte! ¡No podía esperar hasta mañana! – Sonrió también, pero sinceramente.

El pelirrojo levantó una fina ceja – ¿Oh? Pero mañana estaremos todo el día juntos con los chicos – Él la amaba, si la palabra amor significa crear lazos de amistad…Pero realmente no sabía qué tan fuerte era aquel amor por Maya, a veces simplemente no sentía nada más que cariño.

– Lo sé amor, pero quería verte y tenerte cerca – Maya lo abrazó nuevamente, empujando a ambos dentro de la casa y rápidamente cerró la puerta tras de sí. – ¿No te molestaría si me quedo aquí por esta noche? Realmente a veces me preocupa que estés tan solo aquí – lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Kurama la miró también y sin darle más vueltas le dejó quedarse, como a veces lo hacía – Si quieres puedes elegir uno de los cuartos de huéspedes – sonrió inocente mientras le daba la espalda a su novia y comenzaba a caminar por la sala.

Maya lo siguió de cerca, escondiendo un suspiro de frustración. Ella tenía otra idea de donde podría dormir – Shuichi…– Dijo en un suspiro, nombrando al pelirrojo por su verdadero nombre – ¿Nunca dormiremos juntos? –

El pelirrojo se detuvo y la miro por sobre su hombro – Tu sabes lo que pienso de eso – dijo y continuo su caminar; No le gustaba la idea de dormir con su propia novia en una cama, juntos…lo encontraba muy inapropiado.

**-.-.-.-**

Luego de besar a su novia dándole las buenas noches, el pelirrojo subió a su propia habitación y rápidamente se acostó en su cama suspirando y esperando que el día de mañana pasara pronto; Mañana Maya y él se juntarían con sus demás amigos para pasar un buen día juntos, como lo hacían todas las semanas.

Cerró sus ojos firmemente, obligándose a dormir y soñar con tener otra realidad.

A la suerte del pelirrojo, el día llegó muy rápido y pronto ya se encontraba con su novia en una plaza esperando a sus demás amigos por llegar. Era día domingo y por lo tanto se veían rodeados de gente por todas partes.

– Shuichi estoy segura que hoy será un día grandioso – Su novia se abrazo de uno de sus brazos, ansiosa por pasar un día con los amigos de su novio.

**-.-.-.-**

Aunque a Shuichi le gustara más que lo llamaran 'Kurama', no había podido convencer a Maya que lo llamara por aquel nombre – Seguro pronto llegaran, Yusuke siempre llega tarde a estas cosas – le sonrió calmadamente mientras caminaba hacia algún asiento del parque que estuviera bajo algún árbol para darse sombra.

Por suerte lo encontraron y no volvieron a hablarse mientras ambos veían a la gente ir y venir; Por un lado Maya mirada a todas esas personas esperando ver a sus amigos aparecer y Kurama, por otra parte, miraba a toda esa gente con anhelo espero ver algo o alguien que captara su atención, o que por lo menos sobresaliera del resto…

Y entonces lo vió…

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, el pelirrojo pudo divisar a un chico sentado a los pies de un árbol con sus brazos en su nuca, vestido enteramente de negro….

El pelirrojo fijo su mirada en él ¿Quién usaría ropa negra en un día tan cálido? Sus ojos verdes siguieron mirando a aquel desconocido quien parecía estar descansando pero con una expresión molesta en su rostro, como si no quisiera estar ahí…

– Shuichi, quizás Yusuke y los otros no vendrán…– A su lado oyó la voz de su novia.

–hum… – La miró rápidamente y luego volvió la vista al chico de ropas negras y se encontró con unos intensos ojos rojos que lo miraban directamente a él, como si supiera que lo había estado mirando. El pelirrojo dejo escapar un aliento al sentirse atrapado por la mirada tan intensa que aquel chico le daba.

– ¿Shichi? –

Aunque escuchaba, no se sentía capaz de moverse en esos momentos, se sentía perdido en aquella mirada ¿Quién podría mirar con tanta intensidad a otro extraño….?

– ¡Shuichi a quién miras tanto! – Maya le gritó haciendo que el pelirrojo se volteara a verla, saliendo del transe en el cual estaba.

– No miro a nadie…– Le dijo sonriendo inocentemente mientras sentía que un rubor subía a sus mejillas, cosa que no quería que nadie notara.

Su novia lo miró dudosa – Siempre estas tan raro – hiso un pequeño puchero, para luego sonrió – Pero aun así eres adorable – Lo abrazó cariñosamente.

El pelirrojo la abrazó de igual forma, pero sus ojos vagaron nuevamente a donde sabía que vería a ese extraño de ojos rojos y lo encontró de pie arreglándose su chaqueta, mirándolo fijamente, sin expresión alguna.

Kurama abrazó a su novia con más fuerza, como si quisiera escapar de aquella mirada que en ese momento hizo latir su corazón. Casi sentía que esos ojos lo atravesarían…y eso, de alguna manera, le pareció emocionante…

Vio como el chico terminó de arreglarse y lo miró por última vez antes de desaparecer entre un grupo de personas que hicieron que el pelirrojo perdiera de vista a aquel joven.

El pelirrojo suspiró fuertemente, deshizo el abrazo de su novia y se le quedó mirando.

– ¡Hey tortolos! ¡No se diviertan sin nosotros! – De pronto sintieron una voz muy conocida por ellos y los novios se encontraron con Yusuke, su pareja Keiko y Kuwabara.

El pelirrojo sonrió cálidamente, sintiéndose un poco más relajado, pero aún así seguía acelerado con aquel encuentro de miradas con aquel hombre – Los esperábamos chicos – ¿Qué le ocurría?

– Lo siento chicos, Yusuke no quería levantarse esta mañana – Dijo amistosamente Keiko mientras ignoraba una mirada enfadada de su novio – ¿Estamos listos para ir? – preguntó al grupo recibiendo un 'si' unísono.

**-.-.-.-**

A Kurama, aunque no se sintiera totalmente cómodo, le gustaba pasar tiempo con las personas que lo querían y lo consideraban amigo. Le hacía bien a veces salir de su 'cueva' y socializar un poco…aunque a decir verdad, ese día en especial lo hizo sentirse un poco más vivo y a todos los lugares que fueron jamás perdió la esperanza con encontrar aquella mirada roja entre el montón de personas. Inconscientemente buscaba encontrarse nuevamente con aquel misterioso extraño…

Y para sus amigos no les fue difícil captar que durante todo aquél día el pelirrojo lucia muy distraído.

Finamente el grupo decidió terminar la jornada con una amena conversación en un restaurant disfrutando de tazas de té y café.

– Y dime Kurama, alguien ha estado muy ausente hoy ¿No crees? – Comenzó Yusuke mirando a su amigo pelirrojo en la mesa, cuando ya iban a mediados de consumir su café.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos ligeramente y luego bajo la mirada a su regazo – no sé de qué hablas –

– Es verdad Shuichi, estabas como ausente – Sentada a su lado su novia también lo interrogó.

¿Acaso todos lo interrogarían con preguntas?

– Hey, tú no eres así – Kuwabara lo miró también, esperando la respuesta del pobre pelirrojo.

Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que nadie notara lo distraído que estuvo, pero al parecer fracasó…

– Quizás Kurama ha tenido mucho trabajo, déjenlo en paz – Junto a Yusuke, Keiko comento, defendiéndolo.

Por fin alguien a favor…. Suspiró mentalmente el pelirrojo

Entonces comenzó entre sus amigos una amena y fluida conversación mientras cada uno hablaba sobre cómo les iba en sus trabajos y todo lo que les había pasado en la última semana que no se habían visto y para Kurama no fue difícil desconectarse de la conversación, como solía hacerlo y perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

– _Quiero un café cargado –_

Aunque era un lugar público y había una gran combinación de voces y sonidos, una voz en especial llamo su atención y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad haciendo que el pelirrojo elevara su verde mirada buscando al portador de una voz tan profunda como la que acababa de oír y nuevamente se petrificó.

– Enseguida, señor –

Kurama se sorprendió al notar lo pequeño que era el mundo; a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, en un rincón oscuro del restaurant se encontraba aquel chico que había visto horas atrás y claro, le fue imposible no reconocerlo, estaba vestido tal cual lo había visto la última vez.

Ignoró completamente lo que sus amigos y novia hablaban y se perdió en las características de aquel chico. Le intrigaba, parecía como si aquel joven escondiera algo….tan misterioso que parecía invitarlo a descubrirlo….

_Un momento ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y negó con su cabeza. Se le estaba escapando el asunto de las manos.

– Ne, Shuichi ¿Te sientes bien? – Sintió una suave mano a su lado y supo que era Maya – Estas muy callado –

Kurama abrió sus ojos concentrándose en los ojos de su novia – Estoy bien, yo sólo… – no pudo resistir en desviar su mirada hacia el extraño tipo de ojos rojos que lo miraba con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

No fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando vio a aquel tipo sonreír con tanta malicia.

– ¿Shuichi? – Maya nuevamente preguntó, esta vez tomando su rostro con amabas manos para que la mirara sólo a ella. – ¿Hay algo que te moleste? – preguntó preocupada por la actitud de su novio.

El pelirrojo sonrió falsamente – Lo siento, es que he tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza últimamente –

– Date un descanso, Shuu…– Maya sonrió con cariño.

– A este paso Kurama vivirá trabajando – Bromeó Yusuke cuando todos volvieron a relajarse.

El pelirrojo lo miró fingiendo enojo y sonrió, relajándose también pero sintiendo que alguien más observaba.

Tenía una idea de quién le miraba, pero la verdad no estaba seguro si quería mirarlo a él también…. Sabía que habían unos ojos rojos mirándolo atentamente, como estudiando todos sus gestos y aunque eso le incomodaba, no quería que esos ojos dejaran de mirarlo…

Luego de unos momentos el pelirrojo logró distraerse y conversar con sus amigos resistiéndose a mirar a aquel extraño hasta que no puedo más y llevó la mirada al ojirojos; lo vio ponerse de pie encaminándose a los baños.

Suichi no lo pensó dos veces – Discúlpenme chicos, iré al baño – les sonrió cálidamente a todos y se levanto también de su asiento y fue hacia la misma dirección que aquel tipo, asegurándose que nadie lo siguiera.

Le costó unos momentos encontrar el baño de varones y antes de entrar se detuvo a suspirar y tratar de calmarse. No entendía por qué lo hacía…pero necesitaba sentir esa emoción en su pecho, que pensaba que ya no tenía.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud como si temiera ver algo indebido y a su suerte encontró a su misterioso extraño frente a un gran espejo mientras se mojaba sus cabellos y los arreglaba para que volvieran a quedar en punta.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin aliento nuevamente y cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí. Al parecer sólo estaban los dos ahí en el espacioso lugar. (N/A: Ya saben, esos baños públicos hechos para varias personas )

– ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? – El pelirrojo despertó de su ensueño cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz profunda y fría de aquel hombre.

Kurama se calmó y frunció el ceño extrañado ¿siguiendo? ¡Él no lo estaba siguiendo! – Yo no he hecho eso…– se defendió calladamente sin moverse ni un centímetro.

El pelinegro en ningún momento lo había mirado, el seguía viéndose al espejo, arreglando sus cabellos – Claro que lo has hecho, te vi en todas partes – dijo inexpresivo

Kurama frunció el ceño con más firmeza – ¡Eso no es verdad! Tú eres el que me ha estado viendo…. – Hubiera seguido defendiéndose si es que el pelinegro no le hubiera dirigido una de sus miradas, haciendo que el pelirrojo se quedara mudo.

Se miraron unos momentos, como estudiando el rostro del otro; Unos ojos rojos miraban con una malvada diversión las facciones un poco afeminadas del otro y unos ojos verdes veían con fascinación cada centímetro del rostro de aquella misteriosa persona...

– ¿Decías que yo qué?...– Preguntó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa sin moverse de su lugar.

A Kurama le costó un poco retomar el hilo de lo que iba a decir – Dije que tú fuiste el que me seguía – Se relajó un poco, al fin.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y dejó de mirar al pelirrojo – ¿Por qué querría hacer algo tan estúpido? – le dijo mientras le daba el toque final a sus cabellos, revolviéndolos para que lucieran más desordenados.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Quizás todo eso había sido obra de su imaginación y aquel tipo ni siquiera tenía interés en hablarle….

Que incomoda situación.

– Um…– se preparaba para responder cuando alguien tocó la puerta del baño.

– Nee, Shuichi, los chicos nos están esperando – Kurama se sonrojó de vergüenza al escuchar a su novia llamarlo desde el otro lado, no podía ocurrirle tantas cosas juntas.

Vio al pelinegro girarse a él mientras lo miraba con una expresión de burla.

El pelirrojo le quitó la mirada y desvió sus verdes ojos al piso, sin contestarle a su novia y sin saber que decirle a aquel tipo.

– Si no te importa, me gustaría salir de este baño – El pelirrojo elevó su mirada cuando escuchó a aquel tipo y le vio acercársele hasta quedar a unos pasos frente a él.

Kurama pestañeó extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta que él aún estaba apoyado contra la puerta y por lo tanto el pelinegro no podía salir de ahí – Perdona – dijo rápidamente haciéndose a un lado. ¡Estaba actuando como un tonto! Totalmente despistado…

El pelinegro fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla miró al pelirrojo. De cerca notó que se veía mucho más afeminado de lo que parecía a simple vista, pero aun así seguro tenía muchos pretendientes…y no podía negar que se entretuvo captando todas esas miradas que el pelirrojo le dedicó. Le gustaba leer el lenguaje corporal a veces…

El pelirrojo también le miró sin saber qué decir o esperando a que el otro extraño hiciera algo, cosa que nunca pasó.

El pelinegro abrió finalmente la puerta – Será mejor que salgas también, seguro tu noviecita te está esperando – le dijo en tono burlón mientras por dentro se divertía al ver la mirada desconcertada del pelirrojo.

Kurama sólo atino a fruncir el ceño, pero rápidamente se calmó cuando vio al pelinegro salir del baño e ir a su asiento. Suspiró y salió también para encontrarse a sus amigos que estaban más preocupados por su actitud.

Él los logró convencer con una inocente mirada y un encogimiento de hombros. A veces sentía pena de manipular así a sus amigos, pero tampoco le gustaba que se preocuparan tanto por él.

**-.-.-.-**

Bueno éste ha sido el primer capítulo ¿Qué les parece? Lo había empezado el 2011 y recién hace poco lo seguí escribiendo, aprovechando que tengo tiempo. También he aprovechado de leer los últimos fanfics que han actualizados y muchos son demasiado geniales! Aunque ya no veo que se suban fanfics tan seguido como antes, me da mucho gusto saber que hay buenas autoras por ahí que siguen escribiendo n,n

Saludos a todos!


	2. Destino

Hoooola de nuevo n.n Antes del capi quiero agradecer a **ayazel tsukuyomi **por el lindo comentario y bueno si, he vuelto por un tiempito y luego probablemente desaparezca y quién sabe qué pase no? Muchisimas gracias por leer y pues aquí continuo la historia, con un capi un poco mas largo.

Ojala no se aburran de leer u.u

-.-.-.-.-

Heartless

Kismet

_**Cap anterior: **_

_El pelinegro abrió finalmente la puerta – Será mejor que salgas también, seguro tu noviecita te está esperando – le dijo en tono burlón mientras por dentro se divertía al ver la mirada desconcertada del pelirrojo._

_Kurama sólo atino a fruncir el ceño, pero rápidamente se calmó cuando vio al pelinegro salir del baño e ir a su asiento. Suspiró y salió también para encontrarse a sus amigos que estaban más preocupados por su actitud._

_Él los logró convencer con una inocente mirada y un encogimiento de hombros. A veces sentía pena de manipular así a sus amigos, pero tampoco le gustaba que se preocuparan tanto por él_

.-.-.-.-.-_._

Hiei se apoyó bajo un poste, sintiendo una fría brisa, mientras se encontraba no muy lejos de donde había estado tomando un café y había podido hablar con ese pelirrojo.

Sonrió mentalmente cuando pudo verlo a través de las ventanas del restaurant interactuando con sus amigos.

A Hiei no le interesaba mucho la gente, pero esta vez le había llamado la atención aquella persona. Al notar sus gestos, aquel tipo pelirrojo sabía cómo engañar al mundo con sus sonrisas y eso le había llamado la atención. Aparte de otros atributos que no todos los días se ven en la gente: ¿Ojos verdes y cabello rojo? Uno no espera ver eso todas las mañanas.

Esperó unos momentos más hasta que finalmente vio al pelirrojo salir junto a sus amigos de aquel restaurant y se sintió afortunado de que el pelirrojo no lo viera porque sus ojos no lo perdieron de vista hasta que desapareció quién sabe a dónde.

– Hn – gruñó en voz baja cuando alcanzó a ver que una chica iba de la mano con el pelirrojo. No es que sintiera celos /por supuesto que no/ pero nunca le gustaron ese tipo de novias tan posesivas…

Dejó de pensar cuando otra briza un poco más fría acarició sus cabellos

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

A él le gustaba jugarle éste tipo de jugarretas a cualquier persona que llamara su atención, pero sólo lo hacía para entretenerse un rato y fastidiar pero… ¿Ahora estaba opinando sobre la novia del chico? Ese no era él y no era su problema.

Se convenció de sí mismo y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos caminando a su hogar; Ya había obtenido lo que quería, una linda mirada de ojos verdes despistados….

Presentía que vería esos ojos muy seguido desde ahora…

-.-.-.-.-

– En serio Maya, no creo que sea necesario –

– ¡Shuichi soy tu novia! ¡Es mi derecho quedarme si estoy preocupada por ti! –

Luego de despedirse de todos sus amigos, Kurama ahora tenía un pequeño problema con su novia quien insistía en quedarse con él esa noche ya que quería estar ahí por si algo le sucedía, decía que había actuado muy extraño aquel día.

– Maya, mañana tengo que ir a mi trabajo temprano y…– trató de convencer a la chica para que no insistiera más.

– A veces pienso que ya no me quieres…–

_Oh no…._Kurama suspiró mentalmente.

– Mira, que tal si te vas a tu casa y mañana te llamo para que nos veamos. Estaré bien – dijo pasando una mano por los cabellos de la joven.

Maya pareció pensarlo un momento y luego se rindió. Conocía a su novio y quizás quería un momento a solas de todos modos…él siempre era tan solitario y distante ¡incluso con ella! – Bien, Shuichi…– Dijo finalmente y se acercó a darle un beso – Nos vemos mañana – dijo y el pelirrojo la vio por fin alejarse por la calle.

Suspiró. Por fin estaba solo.

-.-.-.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y se apoyó en una pared suspirando profundamente. En momentos como este necesitaba soledad, para pensar un poco en qué había pasado hoy….

Había hecho el ridículo, pensando que ese hombre, ese tipo de negro lo había estado siguiendo o algo….y todas esas miradas….

Llevó una mano a su frente y cerro sus ojos. No se quitaría a ese tipo de la cabeza por un largo tiempo, no lo olvidaría ni a él ni a sus ojos.

Aunque quizás malinterpreto todo y seguirlo al baño fue un error. Seguro parecía un tonto ahí parado mientras ése tipo decía que era él quien lo había seguido…Todo fue un malentendido, eso fue todo y seguro ya no volverá a ver más a ese jovencito y eso le aliviaba ligeramente…Porque ya no se sentiría con la vergüenza de haberlo seguido, como él le acusó…

Negó con la cabeza comenzando a caminar a su habitación.

De todas formas no conocía su nombre, no sabía quién era, ni qué edad tenia, ni de dónde venía…sólo fue un extraño el cual se encontró muchas veces, hasta ése encuentro donde hablaron…Si a eso se le puede llamar conversación. Aquel tipo de aires misteriosos era un perfecto extraño.

Agotado dejó de analizar tanto y se recostó por fin en su dulce cama para mañana presentar por fin su escrito.

-.-.-

– Hum…. – finalmente, el pelirrojo se encontraba ante el dueño de la revista quien leía atentamente sus escritos, deteniéndose a analizarlos a veces mientras Kurama estaba del otro lado del escritorio con sus manos sudadas por los nervios. Este día definiría si seguía siendo un don nadie o alguien un poco más conocido.

– ¿Qué le parece, señor? – Preguntó cuando vio que los ojos de su jefe dejaron de recorrer las líneas de escritos.

– Eres un tipo muy romántico, Shuichi – dijo medio sonriendo para otorgarle al pelirrojo un poco más de confianza – Pero aún les falta más emoción –

El pelirrojo abrió su boca ligeramente – ¿E-emoción?...– dijo en un hilo de voz. ¡Él los veía perfecto!

– Hay algo que le falta Shuichi, ¿Acaso tu novia no te sirve de inspiración? – dijo en broma esperando ver alguna reacción del pelirrojo.

_Realmente, no…- _dijo mentalmente – Yo pensaba que con eso sería suficiente – dijo el pelirrojo evitando tener que contestar la pregunta de su jefe.

Su jefe se rió – Mira, prefiero ser directo y decirte que con esto no lograremos atraer a mucho público. ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo…cuando estés más inspirado? – El director le entregó sus escritos esperando que el pelirrojo los tomara – Por ahora, eres un excelente reportero –

–…– El pelirrojo lo miró perplejo. Ese no era su día – Esta bien – Derrotado, tomó sus escritos y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la oficina.

– ¡oh! ¡Shuichi! – llamó su jefe de repente

– ¿Si? –

– Te guardaré el puesto de todas formas – le dijo dándole esperanzas, aunque lo que consiguió es que el pelirrojo se sintiera peor.

Kurama no le contestó y salió rápidamente de la oficina hacia su propio puesto de trabajo, donde tendría que editar uno de sus reportajes sobre nada que realmente le interesaba.

-.-.-.

A su suerte la hora del descanso llego pronto y el pelirrojo salió rápidamente de la editorial, realmente no quería estar más ahí luego de que hayan rechazado su proyecto.

Tomó un suspiro y se pregunto qué otro lugar seria más apropiado para descansar. Miro a ambos lados de la calle y atinó a sentarse en una banca no muy lejos de las oficinas de la editorial.

Se relajó y de su bolso sacó unos bocadillos. No había comido nada en todo el día y se merecía probar los dulces que le había mandado su madre.

Cerró los ojos y dejó su mente vagar nuevamente, hasta que sus pensamientos lo llevaron a una figura que ya se le había hecho familiar…La de ese tipo extraño del día anterior. Por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensarlo y momentos como ahora, hacían que se desconectara a la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que podría quedarse hasta dormido de tanto fantasear y fue cuando la vio, caminando en la calle frente a él, la figura de sus pensamientos.

Sintió unas incontrolables ganas de dejar todo y salir a encontrarlo, solamente para saber más de él y entonces vio que el chico le dirigió la mirada también y lo vio caminar más lento, como si por alguna rara razón no pudieran dejar de mirarse.

El pelirrojo tomó su bolso con fuerza, nuevamente le pasaba que su corazón daba un salto al ver a aquel tipo, pero esta vez no quería hacer el ridículo así que con una voluntad inmensa se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección contraria, dándole la espalda al pelinegro extraño.

– No voy a caer en estupideces de nuevo – se dijo en voz alta sin que le importara que la gente a su alrededor lo viera hablando solo.

– ¡Shuichi! – una voz a sus espaldas lo hiso girar nuevamente y rápidamente comprobó que su misterioso extraño había desaparecido.

– Maya – Dijo rápidamente al ver a su novia correr hacia él – Te dije que yo te llamaría – dijo tratando de esconder el tono de frustración en su voz.

– Lo sé pero… Quería ver si estabas bien –

Kurama levantó una ceja – Estoy perfectamente bien – le dijo sonriéndole. Seguro ella se preocupó por lo raro que se comportó ayer ¡Pero todo era culpa de ese tipo!

– ¡Shuichi eres muy especial – ella lo abrazó pero esta vez el pelirrojo sostuvo su bolso, sin contestarle el abrazo.

– Maya, tengo cosas que hacer ahora – dijo para tratar de aprovechar el tiempo que tenia de descanso del trabajo.

– ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –

– La verdad es muy personal – Trató de ser lo más convincente posible.

La chica de cabellos cafés miró al suelo – Oh…– pronto entendió que su Shuichi quería estar sólo de nuevo, cosa que había pasado muy a menudo últimamente – Te veré cuando salgas del trabajo ¿sí? –

Kurama suspiró – Claro, te llamaré – Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de su novia y retomo su rumbo; Se iría a esconder a la biblioteca más cercana y así ningún conocido lo encontraría, estaba seguro.

Cuando llegó fue saludado por el silencio y se sintió aliviado. Odiaba los días agitados y aquel encuentro con el tipo ése casi lo sacaba de sus casillas… ¡No quería que él pensara que él lo estaba siguiendo! ¡No tenía sentido!...era una vergüenza

Se distrajo buscando algún libro entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, alguno que le hiciera concentrarse y no perderse en sus pensamientos.

Probablemente uno como 'El Alquimista' le haga focalizarse en su lectura y así olvidar a…

– Enserio niño, deja de seguirme – El pelirrojo dejó caer un libro al suelo cuando a sus espaldas oyó una voz que le hablaba con fastidio.

Frunció el ceño de verdad ¡Este tipo lo estaba siguiendo a él! ¡Estaba jugando con él!

Rápidamente se giró listo para contestar a la ofensiva, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontró a unas pulgadas del rostro de quién había estado atormentando sus pensamientos. – ¿Por qué te veo en todas partes? – dijo aquel tipo acercándose un poco más al pelirrojo.

Kurama rápidamente reaccionó y frunció más el ceño, empujando a aquel extraño para tener un poco más de espacio – ¿Puedes parar esto? – Aunque ese chico le fastidiara, la situación le parecía curiosa…

El pelinegro arqueo sus cejas – ¿Parar qué? –

– ¡Esto de estar siguiéndome! ¡No es gracioso! – dijo elevando la voz

El pelinegro metió las manos en sus bolsillos – No soy yo el que sigue a la gente – continuó su juego.

El pelirrojo se indignó – Por favor, si no me interesas y ni siquiera te conoz ….– fue interrumpido.

– Hiei – dijo de repente mirando al pelirrojo fijamente – Mi nombre es Hiei –

Kurama se calmó un poco – oh…– Se apoyó ligeramente en la repisa de libros a sus espaldas, para tener más espacio – Bueno Hiei, supongo que todo esto es un muy mal entendido y…. –

De pronto no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Instintivamente llevo sus manos hacia el pecho de aquel extraño, aunque no estuvo seguro si era para acercarlo más o alejarlo.

Fue un beso casto y fugaz pero lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer que el pelirrojo quisiera más….

– ¿P-por qué…? – preguntó más que confundido.

El pelinegro se acercó – Escuché que necesitas más emoción para tus novelas…– le susurró al oído.

Kurama abrió sus ojos y rápidamente alejó al pelinegro – Ya no es gracioso ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Se sonrojo.

Hiei se encogió de hombros – Lo escuche por ahí –

El pelirrojo frunció más el ceño, algo estaba pasando – Aléjate de mí – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

Llegó a las oficinas de su trabajo jadeando ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle tantas cosas a él? ¿Y por qué…?

_¿Por qué lo besó?_

Instintivamente llevó sus dedos a sus labios, para recordar el rose que los labios de aquel tipo ¡Lo había besado un hombre!... ¡y él tenía novia! Y aun así no se sentía como si la hubiera engañado, realmente no sentía ninguna culpa... ¿Acaso…..?

– Niño, será mejor que entres, hay que volver a trabajar – Se sorprendió cuando a su lado vio pasar al mismo pelinegro de la biblioteca entrando a la editorial con prisa.

¡No esto no podía ser!...– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – rápidamente el pelirrojo se adelantó a Hiei y se le puso enfrente.

Hiei lo observó, indiferente al enojo que mostraba en su rostro – Yo trabajo aquí – Dijo simplemente, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo era eso posible….?

-.-.-.-.

Kurama se sentó en su escritorio cansadamente.

Cuando llegó a su oficina comprobó que efectivamente Hiei trabajaba ahí, de hecho, había estado trabajando ahí desde hace unos días…y él jamás lo vió antes.

Y ahora ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros mientras llevaba un montón de hojas de archivos y quién sabe qué otras cosas.

Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo siguieron la figura hasta que desapareció por una puerta. – Hiei…– susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

_Escuché que necesitas más emoción…_

El pelirrojo se sonrojó y enterró su rostro en sus brazos. Seguramente Hiei había oído eso del comentario que le había dicho su jefe hace sólo unas horas…pero esa no era razón para estar siguiéndolo y menos para…besarlo.

No tenía sentido, nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie aunque por Maya sentía algo que no sabía si llamarlo amor ya…Aún así, acababa de aceptar que un tipo extraño lo besara en medio de una biblioteca… ¿Qué había mal en él?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, lo dejaré hasta aquí n.n enserio ojala no se hayan aburrido u.u les mando muchos saludos y gracias por leer! nn


End file.
